1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding steering systems that can make tilt adjustment, a technique is proposed in which a firm lock is achieved by causing movable teeth that move together with a steering column to mesh with stationary teeth fixed to a vehicle body when making tilt adjustment. See, e.g., United States Patent Application Publication No. US2009/0013817A1.
However, such steering systems may be locked with tooth top lands of the stationary teeth being in contact with tooth top lands of the movable teeth. In other words, what is called a half lock may occur in such steering systems.